Ahora O Nunca
by AeternaNive
Summary: Luego de tener una "importante charla" con su padre, Ichigo deberá repensar sus emociones y tomar una serie de decisiones que podrían llevar su relación con Rukia más allá de la amistad. Todo bajo el lema único de: Ahora o nunca. Diversión, romance y nuevas aventuras de nuestra pareja favorita :D


¡Hola hola! Aquí, reportándome con un nuevo FF (Ya sé que no tengo vergüenza por no haber actualizado "casada con Ichigo Kurosaki", pero les prometo que ya casi está terminado el último cap .)

El primer capi de éste nuevo fic es un especial de san valentín (poquito atrasado jeje) . Espero que lo disfruten y por favor no dejen de hacer sus críticas y comentarios :3

* * *

**FRESAS CON CHOCOLATE [ESPECIAL DE SAN VALENTÍN]**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen al genio Tite Kubo.

-¿Por qué ese apuro para regresar a la escuela?-Inquirió la morena, acelerando el paso para alcanzar a su ansioso compañero. Habían tenido que salir a purificar a un Hollow a mitad de las clases, y si bien Kon y Pyon no eran estudiantes ejemplares, tampoco eran una gran amenaza.

Llegaron justo al sonar la campana de salida, así que no tuvieron más remedio que esperar a que Kon se desperezara y ambos salieran del aula para hacer el cambio.

-Oye, Kon-Llamó el pelinaranja al peluche en su mochila-¿Pasó algo mientras estuvimos fuera?

El aludido lo meditó un segundo, poniendo sus suaves garras sobre el mentón afelpado para responder con un monosílabo.

-No

Le miró con desconfianza. Tenía el presentimiento de que sí había pasado algo, pero seguramente el muy holgazán se había quedado dormido en clase y por eso no lo sabía. Suspiró.

Lo miró de soslayo. No entendía qué le pasaba, había comenzado a comportarse extraño días atrás y por más que lo pensaba no podía descubrir la razón; No se trataba de su madre, pues apenas corría el mes de febrero y tampoco era algo relacionado con la SS porque era ella quien recibía las órdenes directas. ¿Entonces qué?

_**¿Qué es, Ichigo?**_

-¡Estamos en casa!-Anunció desde la entrada, con tono desganado

-Ichi-nii-Karin apareció desde las escaleras, llevando su ropa deportiva y un pequeño bolso-Papá y Yuzu salieron de compras, hay algo de comida en la heladera

-¿Vas a entrenar tan temprano?-Sonaba más sorprendido de lo que su rostro reflejaba

-Tenemos un partido importante, así que haremos horas extra de entrenamiento. ¡Tengo que irme!

Salió de la casa dando brinquitos y despidiéndose con la mano.

-Bueno, ya escuchaste. Iré a mi habitación a estudiar-Soltó el muchacho sin mirarla. Subió las escaleras en silencio, arrojó su mochila sobre el escritorio y se dejó caer en la cama que crujió bajo su peso

-Eh… Oi

_**Rayos.**_

El idiota de su padre había decidido darle una cátedra sobre chicas, específicamente de Rukia, unos días antes.

000ooo000

_-Como un adolescente lleno de hormonas, es normal que empieces a sentir cosas nuevas por las chicas y San Valentín es la ocasión perfecta para que le demuestres tus sentimientos a Rukia-chan, Ichigo-Había alegado el pelinegro, acorralándolo en el comedor. Lo rodeó por el cuello con el brazo, cual amigo a punto de contar un secreto-Probablemente estarás nervioso, pero tengo un secreto que te ayudará: sólo debes pensar ahora o nunca, rodearla por la cintura con una mano, tomar su rostro con la otra y…" _

000ooo000

Y desde entonces la idea rondaba por su cabeza, poniéndolo de mal humor.

_**Ahora o nunca **_

No era como si sintiera algo más por ella. Por supuesto que era importante, después de todo le había dado el poder para proteger a sus seres queridos… dos veces; podía entenderlo con una mirada y hacerle sonreír con un buen golpe. Sí, ella era diferente a todas las demás chicas, pero no por eso estaba enamorado, ¿verdad?

De cualquier manera San Valentín no era más que un día cursi en el que todos gastaban dinero para sus personas queridas.

_**El amor se demuestra, no se compra**_

Y ella sabía lo mucho que significaba para él. ¿O no?

Cruzó las manos detrás de la cabeza, cerró los ojos e imaginó esa sonrisa que tantas veces se había reflejado en su mirada hasta quedarse profundamente dormido.

Despertó pasado el atardecer, y sin saber exactamente por qué, la luna blanca que brillaba a través de la ventana le recordó la luz en la mirada de la pequeña shinigami que seguramente ya dormía en la habitación de al lado.

Giró y cerró los ojos para volver a dormir.

-¡I-CHI-GO!-El estruendo en el pasillo le hizo despertar de golpe. Levantó la pierna para detener el ataque sorpresa de su padre que casi volaba a través de la puerta.

-Maldición, ¡¿qué clase de padre ataca a su hijo dormido?!-Refunfuñó

-Será mejor que te apresures o Rukia-chan se irá a la escuela sin ti-Sentenció el pelinegro. Entonces cambió su expresión por la de un hombre a punto de sermonear a su hijo-No debes dejarla sola, especialmente durante estos días… Cualquier chico podría intentar conquistarla

-¡¿Quieres parar con eso?!-Exclamó, arrojando al hombre fuera de la habitación y cerrando la puerta de golpe-Tsk.

Se preparó rápidamente para bajar. No por las palabras de su padre, claro, sólo no quería llegar tarde a la escuela. Cuando bajó las escaleras la chica ya había salido de la casa, así que le siguió los pasos con gesto aparentemente despreocupado.

-Oi, Rukia-Llamó a mitad del camino, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo

-¿Qué quieres?-Respondió la aludida, sin quitar la vista de su manga

_**Lo sabes, ¿cierto?**_

La ojivioleta alzó el rostro hacia Kurosaki, que no pronunciaba palabra alguna.

-Deja de leer esas tonterías y apresúrate o llegaremos tarde-Soltó, desviando la mirada

-¿Ha?-Enarcó una ceja. Ahí estaba otra vez, actuando raro.

Las clases transcurrieron despacio y sin inconvenientes. Se dirigieron un par de miradas que pasaron desapercibidas para el otro, pero no para la pelirroja sentada detrás.

No importaba cuánto lo pensara, no lo entendía. Normalmente sería capaz de comprender a Ichigo con sólo mirarlo, pero en ese momento era como si él no lo quisiera así. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué podía ser tan malo para alejarse de esa manera? Podría preguntarle, pero supuso que sería mejor esperar a que él mismo le contara la verdad; No quería tocar un tema sensible y herirlo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de repente no podía dejar de pensar en lo que ella realmente significaba en su vida? Hasta unas semanas antes tenía muy claro que era Rukia, la misma que había entrado por su ventana aquella noche, la que había arriesgado la vida para salvarlo en innumerables ocasiones y a la que había jurado proteger: Su amiga Rukia. ¿Entonces por qué no podía decírselo? ¿Por qué había vacilado esa mañana?

_**Maldición**_

La campana de salida sonó como miel para los cansados estudiantes que prácticamente corrieron hasta la salida.

-¡Kuchiki-san!-Keigo corría a toda velocidad hacia ella, pero Ichigo lo detuvo con su puño

-Ah, Asano-kun-Saludó ella con su clásica sonrisa angelical

-¿Necesitas ayuda con los chocolates?- Se levantó con la mano en el rostro, tratando de aliviar el dolor del golpe, pero sin dejar de exhibir una gran sonrisa

-¿Chocolates?-Abrió los ojos, un poco confundida por la pregunta

-Después de todo te ofreciste a prepararlos para el festejo de San Valentín, ¿cierto? Sé que Ichigo debería ayudarte, pero seguramente…

Ah, San Valentín. De acuerdo a lo que Inoue y las demás le habían explicado un par de días antes, es el día en que los humanos dan regalos a sus amigos y enamorados. No entendía muy bien de qué se trataba, pues en la SS no tenían ese tipo de fechas conmemorativas, pero las chicas parecían muy emocionadas

000ooo000

_-Los regalos más comunes son las flores, los osos de peluche y los chocolates-Aclaró Inoue con el dedo índice en alto, como señalando algo muy importante-Puedes hacer regalos a tus amigos y familia, pero también al chico que quieres… Y tal vez él te de un regalo también_

_La ojigris se sonrojó un poco al pronunciar las últimas palabras, como si estuviera pensando en alguien especial_

_**Ichigo**_

000ooo000

Pensó que podría regalarles algo lindo a sus amigos y a la familia Kurosaki, después de todo le habían hecho sentir bienvenida en el mundo humano, pero con tanto pensar en el tema Ichigo, se había olvidado del asunto. También quería regalarle algo a él, sobre todo a él.

Con que eso era. Y el inútil de Kon no había mencionado nada al respecto. Bufó.

-No necesitamos tu ayuda-Espetó Ichigo antes de que la morena pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa-Vamos, Rukia

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde vamos?-Cuestionó ella, arrastrada por el shinigami sustituto

-De compras-Dijo sin más

Caminaron unas cuantas calles hasta un local comercial de puertas de vidrio y un gran letrero en forma de corazón que rezaba "La dolce vita".

Los ojos de Rukia brillaron como los de una niña en el país de los juguetes; Muñecos, cajas, listones y chocolates de todos colores se arremolinaban en estantes altos. Ichigo sonrió inconscientemente al ver su expresión.

-Muy bien, necesitaremos…¡O-Oi!

La morena ya había divisado lo único que quería: pequeños moldes con forma de conejo que la atrajeron cual imán a un pedazo de hierro. Intentó discutir con ella, pero fue inútil; al final llevaron justo lo que ella quería.

Más tarde descubrieron que tendrían la casa para ellos solos, pues al parecer Isshin y sus hijas estaban de visita en una clínica cercana, ayudando con un importante accidente automovilístico.

Para evitar cualquier problema, Ichigo había cambiado su uniforme por una camisa color chocolate con pantalones de mezclilla y Rukia llevaba un vestido en lila que Yuzu había dejado de utilizar con el tiempo.

-Comencemos de una vez

-Espera un minuto-Tajó la pelinegra

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

-Aquí dice que la vestimenta es importante en el arte de cocinar-Señaló un libro con el título "Cualquiera puede cocinar"

Una gota de sudor resbaló en la nuca del chico

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Fue un regalo de la tienda-Explicó con entusiasmo

De nuevo discutieron; De nuevo ganó ella. Se puso el delantal color caqui y la pañoleta en el cabello a regañadientes, mientras ella preparaba los ingredientes con su pañoleta roja y el mandil a juego.

Treinta minutos, cinco moldes y diez barras de chocolate después, los futuros reposteros aún peleaban por la forma correcta de decorar los dulces

-¡No puedes hacer eso!

-¡¿Por qué no?! El libro dice…

-Olvida el maldito libro, déjame hacerlo

-Por supuesto que no

-Dame el…-Una charola estrellándose en su cara lo detuvo. Una venita comenzó a palpitar en su sien

-¡Endemoniada enana!

-¡¿A quién le dices enana, idiota?!

Ambos tomaron el recipiente y tiraron de él hasta que se resbaló de sus manos, volando sobre la cabeza de Ichigo que finalmente terminó cubierto de chocolate oscuro. Rukia no pudo contener una risita al verlo ahí, hecho un desastre de cocina.

-Ah, ¿te parece gracioso?-Masculló antes de abalanzarse sobre ella en un intento por llenarle el rostro de dulce.

La acorraló en un una esquina de la habitación, usando su gran altura como ventaja para evitar que escapara; De pronto ahí, mirándose es en esos bonitos ojos violetas, sintió que todas las dudas que lo asaltaron en la mañana eran una tontería: Ella era Rukia, _**SU RUKIA**_ y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber para aceptar que era especial en muchos sentidos. El perfume le hizo caer en la cuenta de que estaba demasiado cerca, su vista pasó de los ojos a los finos labios de la morena que parecían tentarle a acercarse cada vez más, y comenzó a sentir la sangre hirviendo en sus mejillas.

_**Estúpidas hormonas. Estúpidas hormonas adolescentes.**_

Una patada en la espinilla lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Ah!-Se quejó, poniendo las manos sobre el golpe y brincando en el pie contrario-¡¿Qué demonios…?!

La shinigami adoptó una pose victoriosa, luego le arrojó una pequeña franela y le ordenó limpiarse. Resignado, hizo lo que pudo, pero el chocolate es difícil de sacar de la piel y el cabello

Sonrió dulcemente al ver su rostro manchado, como un niño que se comió los dulces sin permiso.

-Ven aquí-Llamó, tomando la tela mojada para acercarse a él. Se puso de puntillas para compensar la diferencia de estatura y pasó la mano suavemente sobre la comisura de los labios del pelinaranja, provocando que su corazón volviera a latir tan rápido que bien podría haber saltado de su pecho. Maldijo nuevamente a sus hormonas y luego –por increíble que pareciera- recordó las palabras de su padre:

_**Ahora o nunca**_

Bueno, él no creía en andar derrochando peluches el día de San Valentín, pero comenzaba a pensar que era una buena razón para dejar de pelear consigo mismo.

Lo dijo para sí una vez más

_**AHORA O NUNCA**_

Y con un movimiento casi imperceptible, tomó el rostro de Rukia entre sus manos, haciendo que el pulso de la sorprendida Shinigami se acelerara, luego acortó la distancia entre ellos y escuchó el suave susurro de su voz.

-Ichi…go- Sus labios se fundieron en un tierno beso que ella correspondió casi sin pensarlo, cerrando sus ojos y olvidando todo lo demás.

_**Ese idiota**_

No habría más regalos.**_ ¿Quién necesitaba una caja de chocolates teniendo algo mucho más dulce?_**

000ooo000

Por supuesto, tuvieron que limpiar aquel desastre y pedirle ayuda a Yuzu para terminar los chocolates, pero esa noche algo en su relación había cambiado. La una blanca y el sol negro habían comenzado a forjar la nueva figura de su destino.

-Kuchiki, Kurosaki, sus chocolates son todo un éxito-Apuntó la profesora- El director quiere que preparen más para la recaudación de fondos de la próxima semana

Sonrieron para sí.

_**Una razón más para besarte.**_

* * *

Ahí lo tienen. Espero que disfrutaran la lectura y que todos sus días sean como el 14 de febrero de estos dos *w*

No se olviden de dejar comentarios C=  
¡Besos!


End file.
